The proper identification of the destination and the owner of luggage presents many problems to travellers and to hotel and transport company employees. Identification tags that are fastened with strings are readily torn off in normal handling. On the other hand tags permanently fixed to luggage that identifies the home address of the owner presents a security problem since such a tag serves as a public notice that the owner is far away from his home, and that his home may be therefore unguarded against burglary.
The following is a list of previous U.S. patents in the field of the invention which deal with the problem of luggage identification: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,812,601; 652,499; 989,297; 3,335,509; 554,171; 3,727,333; 1,831,854; 2,181,796; 1,767,573; 2,793,451; 2,811,797; 1,714,421; and 1,797,114.
However, none of these inventions provide the full security to the user of my invention, as hereinafter recited.